When fastening electrical wire with a staple, it is often necessary for the technician to hold the staple in his hand while the staple is hammered into place. It is often difficult to get a good grip on the staple while also trying to protect the fingers from the hammer. Often, an individual will accidentally strike their fingers with the hammer. This is especially true when working in tight spaces, when trying to work while wearing gloves, and/or when working in awkward positions.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus to hold staples, such as U-shaped staples, during installation of wires, cables, and lines that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced and other disadvantages.